


You can cry on my shoulder

by Eve1978



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: After a break up with your boyfriend you meet your friend Sebastian in the bar and he comforts you.





	1. Chapter 1

It was your regular spot on a Friday night, Bryon’s Bar with a couple of friends, the ones who were in town. Since most of them worked in the entertainment and movie industry and were often out of the country there weren’t many nights when the whole gang was there all together.

But you could always count on meeting at least 2 or 3 friends there to drink away the week. On this particular night it was just the one friend though.

You sighed when you watched him sitting alone at the bar, staring into his beer.

Sebastian.

You made your way over and knew instantly by the way he looked at you that he was aware of what happened today.

‘I am so…so sorry,’ he spoke softly and stood up to greet you but you stepped right past him and took a seat.

‘Don’t you dare feel sorry for me, Seb. I didn’t come here for that.’

‘I didn’t mean it like that,’ he stuttered,’ I meant…I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to help?’

‘Yes, you can order me a drink.’

‘The usual?’

‘I think I’m going to need something stronger today.’

For the first time since you walked in you dared to look up at him, immediately regretting it when you watched the sad sympathetic eyes staring back at you.

‘So everybody knows, huh?’ you sighed.

‘Yep,’ he admitted while he sat down on the stool next to you.

‘And you’re the unlucky one that has to come comfort me tonight, what happened? Did you draw the short straw?’

‘Lynn had an audition and Marc just left for Atlanta, they’d all be here for you if they could, you know that.’

‘I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply…I’m not in a good mood at all tonight. Maybe we should just skip this, you have better things to do on a Friday night, don’t you?’

He shook his head in a little smile,’ sadly enough I really don’t. You’re stuck with me, sorry.’

You couldn’t help but smile back at him.

You’d known Sebastian a little over a year now, he was the latest addition to your group of friends, just another struggling actor trying his luck in New York. After working with Marc he started coming here every Friday night after work with him and quickly became part of your group.

The two of you clicked instantly, which wasn’t hard because Sebastian was literally the easiest guy in the world to get along with.  

But you hadn’t spent much time with him alone yet, from the entire gang you knew him the least, and in a way you were glad it was him meeting you here tonight.   
You knew he wouldn’t force you to talk if you didn’t want to and you felt comfortable with him.

‘So tell me what you did today?’ you asked after you took a long sip from your drink.

‘I failed another audition, I think,’ his laugh was followed by a long desperate sigh,’ some days I think I should just pack it in and say goodbye to this dream, you know. It hasn’t been paying many bills lately.’

‘You can’t quit, you’re too good for that.’

‘Thank you, many a casting director strongly disagrees with you though.’

You smiled at the face he pulled.

‘Maybe you should write that million dollar story of yours and get someone to film it and give me a part,’ he joked,’ it’s probably the only way I’ll ever find a real acting job.’

‘Well, if you’re going to wait for that to happen you might as well quit now,’ you laughed.

Seb raised his glass and waited for you to do the same.

‘To the losers of the pack,’ he grinned,’ we might take a little longer to get there but I believe great things will happen, for both of us.’

You both took a sip and stayed quiet for a moment.

‘Why did he do this to me, Seb?’ suddenly your voice was shaking and you put down your glass,’ I can’t believe he would do this to me.’

‘Hey,’ he put his hand on yours and softly squeezed it,’ none of this has anything to do with you, you know that. He is being a complete idiot.’

He moved his chair closer to yours.

‘I know we’d been having some problems lately but this…with her, it is beyond cruel and it is nothing like him.’

‘Maybe you didn’t know him as well as you thought you did.’

You looked up into his eyes,’ maybe I didn’t.’

‘Look, it’s not my place to interfere, but you deserve more than that, and if he wants to jeopardize what you guys had for a fling with a stupid blonde…well, his loss.’

You tried your best to smile but it was only a small insincere grin and he squeezed your hand a little harder.

‘You are beautiful, smart, funny, kind, sexy,’ he continued.

Embarrassed by his words you hit him on the shoulder and shook your head.

‘I shouldn’t have said that last one, sorry,’ he looked down to avoid your eyes and you took the opportunity to study his face.

You never paid much attention to Sebastian before, or to any other guy for that matter, you only ever had eyes for your boyfriend, but now that Seb was sitting so close to you, in the dim light of the bar, you couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous he was.

He lifted his gaze to meet yours, a little shy smile on his lips.

‘What I meant to say,’ he spoke softly,’ what I should have said, is that I’m here if you need a friend.’

You nodded her head,’ thank you, Sebastian.’

‘So tell me, what do you want to do tonight? Go see a bad movie? Karaoke? Bowling? What will cheer you up?’

‘Well, definitely not bowling,’ you rolled your eyes and laughed, putting a huge smile on his face,’ but I have an idea.’

‘Okay, just tell me and we’ll do it.’

‘Get drunk with me,’ you asked.

‘Is that a good idea?’ he hesitated.

‘Probably not,’ you stood up from your chair and took his hand,’ but we’re doing it anyway.’

You spent the next three hours drinking and dancing the night away, it took some convincing before you got Sebastian on board but since he agreed to help you cheer up he caved and gave you what you asked for.

The alcohol quickly did it’s job, after five drinks you started feeling lightheaded and a few drinks later you were starting to forget about the horrible day. The music took you to another place and your body was surrendering to the beats, lifting your spirits.  
The other thing that lifted your mood was Seb, he was right there with you every step of the way, acting just as silly as you were and dancing to every song like it was his absolute favorite.

You hadn’t noticed that he had switched to non alcoholic drinks over an hour ago and that he made sure to step in every time another guy danced a little too close to you or put his hands on you. 

Whenever you started feeling too light on your feet Seb was there to take you in his arms and make sure you could keep on dancing.

When the night ended you and him were some of the last people on the dance floor while the last slow songs were playing.

With his arms around your waist and his forehead leaned against yours the lights in the bar went out and the music stopped while the DJ announced they were closing up.

You stayed quiet, his arms felt so warm and comforting around you, you didn’t want to move from this spot and Sebastian didn’t make any attempts at breaking your dance either.

‘We should probably go,’ he whispered after a few minutes.

You nodded your head and looked at him trough hooded eyes.

‘If you let go I don’t know if I’ll stay on my feet,’ you confessed.

He smiled and leaned his face a little closer against yours, nudging your cheek with his nose,’ let me take you home then, please.’

‘Yours or mine?’ you whispered into his ear.

You didn’t remember what happened next, who made the next move or how you even left the bar.

All you knew was that you woke up in Sebastian’s bed the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

You knew right away from the size of the bed that it wasn’t yours but it still took you a few moments to recall the previous night. Most of it was still a blur, but you did remember one thing very clearly.

‘Sebastian!’

You jumped up in the bed, Sebastian was asleep next to you, his long dark hair spread out across the pillow, one arm above his head and his one leg peaking out from under the covers.

‘Shit.’

You remembered the bar, and dancing with Seb, dancing way too close to him, his arms around you and his warm breath against your neck, and drinking, lots and lots of drinking.

A rush of panic ran through your veins at the thought of what might have happened last night but when you lifted the blanket you noticed you were still wearing all your clothes.

Sebastian however was naked apart from his boxers.

He was breathing deeply, his chest rising up and down and his mouth slightly open, his hair a glorious mess. He really was beautiful, you felt like kicking yourself for never having noticed that before. You had been so consumed by a guy who wasn’t worth it that you missed every other opportunity. 

You allowed your eyes to linger on him for a few minutes.

You knew he worked out, all the actors of your group did, and it showed. His chest was firm and perfectly in proportion, not to mention his arms and shoulders, it was exactly the right amount of muscle without being too obvious.

When you looked up you noticed his full lips, long eye lashes and his thick curly hair. Everything about his face looked so delicately soft compared to all the strong muscle in his body. There was no longer any panic in you now, only the growing desire to touch every inch of him.

You carefully let your fingers run up his arm to his shoulder and to his chest to caress his muscles, his skin felt warm and firm under your touch.

‘Hi,’ his voice made you jump and you instantly pulled your hand back.

‘H…hi,’ you muttered.

‘Why did you stop?’ his voice sounded sleepy and you almost didn’t dare to look at him.

‘Why am I in your bed, Sebastian?’ you then asked, trying to sound concerned, which you really weren’t anymore at that point.

‘Put your hand back on me,’ he ignored your question and turned on his side to look at you.

The sweet smile on his face made your heart melt.

‘Nothing happened last night,’ he reassured you,’ you were so out of it I didn’t think it was safe to leave you alone so I brought you to my apartment.’

‘And put me in your bed?’

‘That one’s on you,’ he chuckled and put a lock of his long hair behind his ear,’ you didn’t want to sleep alone, I was going to crash on the couch but you insisted on sleeping in the same bed.’

‘Did I now?’ you cocked an eye brow at him.

‘Oh yeah, you were pretty bossy about it too.’

His expression stayed serious and you couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Nothing happened, I didn’t touch you, I swear,’ he then spoke softer,’ I wouldn’t do that, not like that.’

He leaned his face closer to yours to look into your eyes until you nodded your head and assured him everything was fine.

‘You however,’ he then continued in a smile,’ seem to have no problem taking advantage of a situation here.’

You covered your face with your hands in embarrassment.

‘Hey,’ he grabbed your hand to force you to look at him, staring into your eyes for a few seconds,’ I prefer to be awake when you touch me.’

He put your hands back on his chest. You didn’t hesitate to let your fingers run across his firm muscles and down to his abdomen, holding your breath while doing so.

He gently moved your hair behind your ear and let his thumb rub your cheek, you leaned into his touch.

‘Seb…’

He brought his face closer and softly put his lips on yours. His kiss was soft and a little hesitant yet his hands on your waist were pulling you closer, making it very clear he didn’t want to stop.

You carefully put your arms around his neck and pulled him close to you. Your reaction took away his last restraint, his arm grabbed hold of your waist to lift you up a little and before you knew it you were on his lap.   
His mouth was still on yours and he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore your mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing he pulled back,’ I’m so sorry.’

‘For what?’ you asked surprised.

‘I don’t want to take advantage of you.’

‘You’re not!’

 ‘You’re in a vulnerable state,’ he explained resting his hands on your lower back and looking into your eyes,’ I don’t want one night, or morning, to be the reason we won’t be friends anymore when this is over.’

‘Seb, I’m sober now, and I am fully aware of my own decisions,’ you put your hand back in his neck and leaned your forehead against his,’ there is no reason we can’t do this and still be friends.’

‘Are you sure?’ he asked again.

‘I’m very sure,’ you smiled,’ this is my choice and I choose to kiss you.’

When your lips touched again he didn’t hesitate to kiss you back. You let your tongue dance across his lips and gently bit his bottom lip. His breath was growing heavier and he pulled you down on his lap, your knees across him on the mattress. You could no longer ignore what was going on in his boxers and you both moaned when you rolled your hips against his growing erection.

‘We still have a problem,’ he breathed in your ear and his lips were on your neck, slowly licking and sucking your skin.

‘What is it?’ you tried to focus on his words when all you could think of was his mouth and his hands all over you.

’I want to do a lot more than just kiss you,’ he whispered and kissed your mouth again.

You smiled into his kiss and pushed him down on the bed, pulling your shirt over your head while you grinned at him,’ I don’t see how that’s a problem.’

You leaned down to kiss his chest, letting your tongue swirl around his nipples and softly biting his skin which made him hiss under his breath. You continued your way down, kissing his stomach until you reached the happy trail to his boxers. You didn’t hesitate to pull them down and see the real evidence of his growing need for you.

He moaned your name and before you could make your next move he lifted you and spun you around on the bed, putting himself on top of you. His sexy stare was making you wet, he licked his lips and pulled down your shorts and panties, leaving you suddenly naked underneath him.

Before you had time to start feeling uncomfortable, his mouth was on your stomach and nothing else mattered anymore but his lips on your skin and his hands on your thighs.  
He kept kissing you, going a little lower with every kiss. The speed of your breathing told him he was on the right path and when he started kissing your inner thighs you could no longer hold back your moans.

‘Seb,’ your hands grabbed his hair and your head fell back into the pillow. He was kissing and licking every spot except the one where you needed it most, teasing you until you couldn’t stand it any longer.

‘Fuck, please,’ you breathed and you bit your lip hard when he finally let his tongue make contact with your clit. You pulled at his hair and you could hear him let out a deep chuckle, satisfied with your reaction while he kept sucking that sensitive spot. He had you on the edge within seconds but you needed more than just his mouth.

You pulled at his shoulders and he quickly took the hint, putting himself on top of you again, his hardness right there pressing between your legs where you needed him. This time he was the one doing all the moaning as your wetness enveloped him, making it easy for him to slide in all the way.

‘Oh god,’ he moaned and he leaned his face against yours, his warm heavy breath against your mouth only adding to your arousal. You put your arms around his neck when he started moving his hips, thrusting into you, slowly at first but soon he no longer had any control over it and he pushed you deeper into the mattress with every thrust.

You took the time to look at him, the way his gorgeous body was towering over you, combined with the sounds of your bodies slamming into each other and his heavy breathing, not to mention the way he was staring right back at you with those piercing eyes and biting his lip.   
 Your body caved and you could feel your orgasm taking over.

‘Seb,’ you moaned and clung to his back,’ I’m..I’m gonna…’

‘Let go, baby,’ he breathed against your neck and after a few more thrusts you felt him bite your shoulder while he came hard and collapsed on top of you. You both stayed quiet and just lied in each other’s arms for a little while.

‘Oh damn,’ you smiled after you found your breath again.

‘That about sums it up, yeah,’ he grinned while he rolled back to his side of the bed, you watched his eyes soften when he looked at you and his grin turned into a little smile,’ You okay?’

You nodded your head,’ Yes, I am. I’m sorry I freaked out earlier, I knew you’d never do anything I wouldn’t be okay with.’

‘So we’re still friends?’ he looked deeper into your eyes and gave you a little smile.

‘We’ll always be friends, Seb,’ you grabbed his hand and he brought it up to his lips to put a kiss on it.

‘No regrets?’ he asked softly.

You shook your head.

‘Did I make you feel better?’

‘Most definitely,’ you smiled while you looked at him and he leaned his face against yours.

‘I’m not done yet,’ he then whispered in your ear,’ please come join me in the shower.’

You watched him rise from the bed and you couldn’t help but bite your lip as he walked away, completely naked and with a cheeky grin on his face.

‘If you want,’ he added.

It only took you a few seconds to follow him into the bathroom.


End file.
